A Personal Video Recorder (PVR) system offers consumers a hard disk or a network-based VCR that digitally records live television (TV) programs while offering the versatility of select playback and associated special features. Live sources for a PVR system include a live digital broadcast and a live analog broadcast.
It is desirable that the PVR system offer consumers a variety of trick modes that can exploit the use of the live and/or recorded programming. For example, it is desirable that the PVR system provide trick modes to consumers such as, for example, pause/still, fast forward, slow forward, rewind, slow reverse, skip, etc.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.